


I'm going to Keep You Safe

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	I'm going to Keep You Safe

Ryan knows that he’ll love his soulmate when he meets them but it’s a little hard to get anything done when his soulmate is in constant fear. For as long as Ran’s been able to feel his soulmates emotions there has been a contest fear. Most of the time it's passive but other times it overwhelming. He often wonders what has caused them this much fear but assuming the live in Los Santos it could be anything.   
“Shit not now.” Ryan murmurs.   
“What’s wrong Ryan?” Gavin asks over the intercoms.   
“Nothing my soulmate is just really sacred.”   
“Well if this ruin this bank job I’ll kill them. Geoff says   
“Thanks Geoff I'll let them know to stop as soon as I meet them.” The fear was starting to get stronger as Ryan and Gavin put on their masks and walked into the bank. Ryan had gotten really good at blocking out his soulmate’s fear, he wouldn't be able to do anything otherwise. So it’s not until he's in the getaway car the rest of the crew that he realizes he has no clue what they're feeling. The fear is gone.   
“Hey guys can you always tell what your soulmate is feeling?”   
“Yeah why?” Michael asks.   
“I can't feel my soulmate’s feelings at all.”   
“They're most likely sleeping Jack suggests.”   
“No my soulmate is a mess in their sleep. They're completely scared and worried and I'm starting to worry myself.”   
“I'm sure they're fine they can't die before they meet you right. Jeremy says 

As soon as Geoff gives him the go ahead Ryan drives straight to the hospital.   
“Hi I'm wondering if anyone has come in last hour or so with maybe a concussion?” Ryan ask the front desk.   
“I'm sorry I can’t give that information unless your family.” Just then two police officers walked in.   
“We were here about the abuse case you might have.” One of the officers says.   
“Wait right here I’ll get the uncle.” the lady walks off into the Highway. Ryan decides to stick around and see how this plays out. He has a feeling it might have something to do with his soulmate. A minute later older man is walk out by the desk lady.   
“Sir your niece came in unconscious and covered in bruises and we're wondering if you know how that happened?” the officer asks. The old man runs back into the hallway as if guilty. The two officers, the desk lady and some the nurses run after him. Ryan uses this to figure out what room this girl is in. As he starts walking down the hallway the fear kicks back in mixed with panic. Wave of relief washed over Ryan his soulmate may be scared but at least they're alive. He quickly find the room she’s in and opens the door. She’s quickly getting dressed.   
“What's the rush?” Ryan asks. She jumps clearly startled. “You’ve been unconscious for over an hour and most likely have a concussion.” Ryan says as he walks closer to her. “I’m Ryan by the way I’m 99% sure I’m your soulmate and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe.” he reaches for her hand. She can feel both how in love her soulmate is and also how heartbroken he is.   
“May I ask you why you’re so heartbroken right now?” Ryan lets out a little bit of a laugh.  
“You've been so scared ever since I've been able to feel your feelings and I had to push it away but now seeing it in your eyes I'm sorry I let you suffer for so long. I should have searched for you everyday so you didn’t have to spend as much time in fear.” She reaches for his hand. Her feelings of love for the man in front of her overwhelm him Ryan pulls her closer his arms around her. She's never felt safer.


End file.
